


Teaching the other Something New

by Fibi94



Series: Don't Cry My Dear [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Sequel to Tending an Injury
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Don't Cry My Dear [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Teaching the other Something New

“Show me what you do” she says, Harry takes a deep breath and stands up, she notices right away the stiffness in his shoulders, the way his hand jerks as soon as the fire forms on his palm, how the small fireball starts shaking immediately. “Stop, stop” she says getting up, taking the small fireball from his hand and easily extinguishing it. “You need to relax Harry.” she says echoing what he told her about a year ago in the very same attic. “Are you quoting me back to me?”

“If the shoe fits.” she jokes, her hands reach to his tense shoulders, “Fire is uncontrollable, it’s wild and unpredictable, you are too stiff.” she says

“I don’t know how to be anything else if I’m honest.” he admits his head hanging low, his hand playing with the gauze covering the burn he got just minutes ago. She gently covers his hand and pulls it away from the bandage. She runs her hands down his shoulders and arms, as she watches him slowly almost deflate, “Want to try again?” she asks him her hands wrapping around his waist to pull him closer to her chest, he hides his face on her shoulder, his breath warm against the exposed skin, he stays silent, and she doesn’t push him waiting until he was ready to try again.

“I think I’m ready” he says, she smiles and gives him a light kiss on the lips before moving to his right, one hand around his waist still pulling him closer to her, the other, her right, underneath his hand, extended in front of him still in a closed fist. “Open you hand” she says, his eyes still closed tightly, he follows her directions. “Feel fire burning,” some sparks around his fingers fighting to form a fireball, “Let it grow” the small sparks grow, swirl, slowly but surely forming a fireball, it’s no longer shaking in his hand, trying to escape from it’s grip, she can see it slowly picking up and growing, soon enough a fireball large enough to cause damage is formed, she cups her hand beneath his forming a safe place for the fire to nest, “Open your eyes Harry.” she hears his gasp when he sees the fire raging in his hand, “How...” he almost shakes under her other hand still tightly around his waist, “Relax, remember you control it.”

“How, I couldn't get it to grow half this size?”

“It’s because you relaxed and left your powers do their job.” she says smiling, “Now close your fist.” Harry takes a deep breath and closes his fingers around the fire extinguishing it.

“I...” his eyes are stuck to his now empty and non-burned palm “I didn't feel it, it used to burn my skin before.”

“Because you kept fighting it. The more you let it grow then less it will feel like a parasite.” he opens his mouth, she knows what he will say, “The darklighter is not something foreign anymore Harry, he’s you now, his powers are your own and no one is controlling you, there’s no reason to put a leash on them anymore. Let them grow, just like you let your whitelighter powers do.”


End file.
